


His Ephemeral Happiness

by Utopian_Kaori



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Feels, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_Kaori/pseuds/Utopian_Kaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno and Kaya are happily married; here are some moments of Zeno's ephemeral (short-lived) happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ephemeral Happiness

"Ah! A shooting star!" Kaya looked at the sky admiringly. Beaming, she turned her head to Zeno who was sitting next to her. "Did you make a wish?"

"I wish for Kaya to stay by my side forever." He didn't meet her eyes.  
When she didn't reply, he said: "Will you love me forever, Kaya?"

"Forever is a long time, Zeno," She spoke patiently.

"I can love you forever. No, I will!" He finally looked at her. 

"Zeno… You know Kaya is… Kaya can't-"

"Kaya's fine!" He gave her his sweetest smile, but pain showed all over his face. "You're fine." 

Zeno reached out for her hand. He held it firmly, and all of a sudden nothing mattered more than that moment. The world could crumble around him and he wouldn't care a bit, for everything that he wants was right next to him. Kaya can magically ease his worries and bring joy into his heart. She makes him feel all sorts of euphoric emotions, and forget all other matters. When she's around, it seems like time freezes and the world stops spinning around.  
He tightened his grip and thought, _I wish for time to stop right here and now_.

Kaya suddenly gave him a peck on his cheek. "Don't make that face, you look sad," she said, frowning.  
Zeno returned the favor by kissing her forehead, and, as a reply, gave her a wide happy grin.

"Let's get in, it's getting chilly. And you look tired."

"Kaya is not tired! I want to look at the stars some more." The girl pouted.

Laughing, Zeno stood up and waited for her to follow him. Instead, she gazed at the far away constellations and muttered: "Ne, Zeno…  Why does Zeno love Kaya in the first place?"

He opened his mouth to talk then closed it. He stared at the girl, waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't. And without realizing it, his words starting forming into sentences.  
"Because you're like an angel, Kaya. You changed me in so many ways. I thought about taking my life for countless times before… but when I'm with you I feel like I want to live forever. Before, I was a monster, my life was a living hell.. and then you came in and made it a heaven. You're the angel who saved me from myself. Just tell me how can I not love you with every bit of my being?"

Her head slowly turned to look at him, and he saw the tears falling down her face. Wide-eyed, he stepped towards her, hands reaching for her face. She quickly stood up and covered her face.

"D-don't mind Kaya," she said between sniffs," I'm not sad so don't worry Zeno! It's just… No one ever cared for Kaya before. No one loved me or wanted to be with me. For you to say words like that, it just makes Kaya so happy I feel like I'm going to burst." She was wiping her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

 She suddenly felt Zeno arms around her, his grip so tight as if he's afraid something is going to snatch her from him at any moment. "shh," he whispered," it's okay."

 

 

The day after, Kaya was  doing her usual chores when she saw Zeno's figure walking towards the house. She brightened up and waved at him. Smiling, he waved back and hurried to where she was standing.

"Sorry I'm late today. I went to the shop on my way back to get you this." Cheerfully, he gave her a bunch of flowers.

Her heart started dancing. "Oh my.. Zeno, you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to!" his eyes looked ever so happy as he replied.

She reached out to take the flowers, but was taken aback by the sight of his hands. They were full of fresh scars, and covered with blood.

Before she could speak, Zeno uttered: "Oh boy, I didn't notice this! I slipped when I was running back home, but it was nothing big. Wait, did I ruin the flowers?" The smile never left his face. "Kaya don't at me that way. This is nothing, I told you before that Zeno heals quickly! Come on let's get in."

He started walking towards the house, and Kaya followed him with her eyes.

"How can you smile and be cheerful all the time? Kaya doesn't understand," she finally let out.

"Kaya… People are mirrors. If you smile, that smile will be reflected. If I'm happy, Kaya will be happy, and that will make me even happier!" He laughed at how silly the last part sounded.

She softened. "Then Kaya will be happy for you!"

Hands in the air, they cried out at the same time: "Yatta!"

"Food must've gotten cold. Kaya will heat it for you and then we'll eat, okay?" Kaya said as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll do it. You can rest and wait."

"No," she protested, "you've been working all day. And you're hurt." She looked at his hands, but found no scar left in them.

"I have a sturdy body, so don't worry about me and just go take a bath until I get done with this." He pushed her gently towards the other room.

She let out a sigh, but obliged nevertheless. The girl pulled at the end of her sash. She then removed her robe and arranged it on her shelves. Zeno was still in that room, looking for something through his stuff. He raised his head to find Kaya removing her clothes. Color rose to his cheeks, and he tried to make himself busy with something. Although he couldn't help but steal some glances at her.

"What are you blushing for?" He heard her giggle, "We are married."

The guy ruffled his hair, and fixed his eyes on her. She was right, but even though they were married, they never did any of the things that married people do. Without thinking, he took a few steps in her direction. Zeno cupped her face with his hands and slowly leaned in. As soft as can be, he brushed his lips against hers _. Ephemeral as it might be, please let this joy last_ , he prayed to the gods that never answered.  
It had more effect on Kaya than she could imagine; her heart fluttered, her knees weakened and her face turned a pale shade of red. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the favor.


End file.
